


Calling In Sick

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://historygeek12.tumblr.com/">historygeek12</a>s prompt that I received on tumblr:</p><p>One race weekend Susie convinces Toto to phone in sick and she does too because she wants time with him. It's tempting for Toto too. So they spend the weekend at home. What they do is up to you but Susie has to stop him talking about work and trying to watch the race on TV. In the end Niki finds out about this little secret but what he does about it is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling In Sick

Susie patted the bed beside her, anxious for Toto to join her again so they could fall back to sleep. He said goodbye, holding his throat so his voice sounded strained and hung up, placing the house phone back on the charger.

"I can't believe you persuaded me to do that," he said, grinning as he climbed back under the covers and Susie snuggled into him.

She had called in sick in the early hours of the morning, pretending she'd eaten something rotten the night before and had been up all night with her head in the toilet bowl. She'd persuaded her husband to pretend to have a cold and take the day off too. She was surprised when he'd finally caved and made the call, putting on a convincingly ill sounding voice as he explained to his PA on the end of the line.

Susie rested her head on Toto's chest, sighing contentedly as he stroked her hair, running his fingers down her spine. They hadn't had a lie in together for what seemed like months. She thought they deserved this moment, even if they'd had to lie to their teams.

Toto soon realised that Susie had fallen back to sleep. She was breathing softly against his chest, the thick hairs fluttering as the air past through them and ran towards his naval.

He had no idea how she could sleep. His mind was racing with all the things he should be doing at the track. All the meetings he should be attending and all the problems he'd promised to sort out that day. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled his mobile phone towards him, opening some emails and beginning to type replies and messages, trying to organise the team from his bed.

Susie woke up to a tapping sound, her face buried in her husbands armpit. She was fairly certain she had willingly fallen asleep like that.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily, turning her head and noticing that he was typing away on his phone.

"Just making sure everybody knows what they should be doing and why I'm not there," Toto replied, opening another email and starting to read.

Susie reached over to the phone and plucked it from his grasp, turning it to silent and throwing it across the room so it clattered against the chair by the window.

"No work," she said, getting comfy again, "We're both ill, remember. I'm sure they can handle a day without us."

Toto grinned, snuggling down into the covers again and wrapping his arms around Susie, pulling her into him. He rested his head on the pillow and smiled contently, listening to Susie's breathing as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Susie tried not to make too much movement as she leaned over and picked her own phone up from the edge of her pillow. Normally she fell asleep much before Toto and he was always awake before her, busy with work and not wanting to waste more time asleep than he needed to. This was a rare occasion and she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

She flicked the camera open and took a selfie, making sure to get the sleeping husband in the background and his arms wrapped around her. she opened instagram and picked a filter to put on the photo, adding the caption 'Lazy day with my beau' before posting it and placing her phone back on the pillow.

Susie knew he'd be annoyed, but he looked so cute when he was asleep, she couldn't resist it. Her husband didn't use instagram so she doubted he'd see it unless somebody else bought it to his attention. She'd get away with it for a while at least.

Suddenly the home phone began to ring, it's trill blasting through the silence and waking Toto. He rubbed his eyes, looking around slightly confused before climbing out of bed and answering the phone.

"Wolff. Hello?" he said, rubbing his forehead with his fingers as he tried to wake himself up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Niki Lauda's voice shouted down the line, so loud that Susie, who was still in bed, could hear, "Lazy fucking day with your beau? You're supposed to be here working. None of us are having _lazy fucking days with our beaus_."

Toto pulled the phone away from him, staring at it with a confused expression. Susie had to suppress her laughter, having no idea that Niki would have seen her instagram post so quickly. _Somebody_ at Mercedes obviously wasn't doing all that much work.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about?" Toto said, finally finding his voice, "Beau?"

"Just get fucking dressed and get to the track," Niki snapped, and Susie heard him slam the phone down at the other end leaving a buzzing sound on the line.

Toto turned sadly to Susie who bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. He looked like a lost school child that had just been sent to the headmaster.

"I have to go to work."


End file.
